


En (t') attendant

by WardenVakarian



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenVakarian/pseuds/WardenVakarian
Summary: Après être revenu sain et sauf du relais Omega 4, Garrus retourne sur Palaven pour tenter de préparer les turiens à l'invasion des moissonneurs.





	1. Retour au bercail

  
  
-Pas maintenant Garrus, furent les premiers mots que prononça son père quand il se trouva face à lui après leur longue séparation. Leur relation n'avait jamais pas été excellente, mais lors de leur dernière conversation, Castis avait au moins réussi à être cordial. Le ton que le chef de famille employait à présent était plus froid que la surface de Novéria. Rien de tel pour frustrer un Garrus déjà tendu par la tâche qu'il venait accomplir sur Palaven et le fait qu'elle avait causé son éloignement du Normandy, de ses coéquipiers et de son commandant… Quitter Shepard presque immédiatement après s'être sorti de l'enfer qu'était la base des récolteurs avait été un déchirement, non pas que son attachement fut déjà démesuré mais il restait trop de non-dits entre eux à son goût. Leur complicité était une évidence pour tous depuis la poursuite de Saren deux ans auparavant, mais leur relation avait doucement glissé d'une amitié profonde vers une attirance à laquelle ils avaient décidé de succomber.  
Dès leur retour sur le vaisseau, Shepard s'était isolée dans sa cabine pour faire le bilan de la mission suicide et écrire son rapport à l'Alliance. Quand elle en était sortie quelques heures plus tard, elle annonçait alors à l'équipage qu'ils retournaient sur Terre pour qu'elle se rende aux autorités militaires, et faire face aux conséquences de l'échec de la mission de sauvetage du Dr Kenson. Tous deux conscients que les moissonneurs étaient en chemin, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de se concentrer que sur cette menace, ils devaient agir avec leur conscience et leur honneur et retourner sur leurs planètes respectives. Et s'il y a une chose dont Shepard ne manquait pas c'était d'honneur, et de volonté et de courage et de ténacité et de fierté et d'humour... Bon sang, il aurait pu rester planté là, un léger sourire plaqué sur le visage à lister mentalement ses qualités encore longtemps s'il n'avait pas été interrompu par une Solana visiblement satisfaite du rejet dont son frère faisait l'objet.  
-Je t'avais prévenu, lui lança -t-elle accompagnant sa parole d'un mouvement de mandibules suintant la suffisance.  
-C'est pas le moment Sol, je viens juste de débarquer de la navette, j'ai fait un long trajet, je suis fatigué et j'espérais lui parler d'un problème urgent, répondit Garrus en s'éloignant de la porte qui venait de lui claquer au nez, la turienne sur ses talons.  
\- Non c'est justement ça le problème, tu viens juste de débarquer alors que papa et moi on a été confrontés à la maladie de maman seuls depuis des mois. Tu ne nous as donné aucune nouvelle ou presque et-  
-Tu es injuste! Tu sais que je ne pouvais pas revenir sur Palaven, je suis rentré dès que j'ai pu, objecta Garrus lui coupant la parole.  
-Encore une fois tu te trompes, c'est toi qui es injuste. Je n'ai eu de tes nouvelles uniquement parce que je t'ai harcelé de messages concernant maman, et tu savais que la fierté de papa et l'état de votre relation quand tu as été viré du SSC l'empêcherait de te contacter. Tu aurais dû lui écrire. Et tu reviens dans cet état et tu t'attends à un accueil chaleureux? Je te pensais moins naïf. Et par les esprits je dois savoir, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton visage! C'est pour ça que tu refusais les chats vidéos? Répondit Solana le ton montant proportionnellement à sa colère.  
-Je... Euh… Je peux rien te dire sur le pourquoi de mon visage mais oui j'espérais que les cicatrices s'estompent un peu avant de vous revoir, détournant le regard il continua, je ne pouvais vraiment pas rentrer Sol, tu sais que je l'aurais fait sinon, j'ai déjà sacrifié mes études pour prendre soin d'elle et si j'avais pu je l'aurais fait à nouveau.  
Garrus aurait pu choisir ce moment pour révéler son implication dans l'entrée de leur mère dans le programme expérimental galarien, cela aurait sans aucun doute cloué le bec de Solana pendant quelques secondes avant qu'une avalanche de questions ne surgisse, mais il choisit de se taire parce qu'il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de se vanter, et parce que jamais elle ne l'aurait cru.  
-Je sais Garrus, admit-elle en soupirant, Mais ça a été tellement difficile, pour le moral et les finances, on aurait vraiment eu besoin de toi ici. Et puis bon, tu finiras bien par me dire ce qu'il t'est arrivé, insista-t-elle dans une tentative pour alléger l'atmosphère, j'ai toujours su te tirer les vers du nez petit frère.  
-N'y compte même pas sœurette, j'emporterai ce secret dans ma tombe. Et malgré les circonstances… C'est bon de te revoir. Après quelques secondes d'un silence gêné, il enchaîna: j'ai besoin de réfléchir, je vais ranger mes affaires dans ma chambre... Si papa ne l'a pas transformé en bureau.  
En retraçant les pas du jeune garçon qu'il avait été, Garrus fut immanquablement pris dans le tourbillon de souvenirs que lui évoquaient des lieux.  
  
  
\--------------------  
  
Le même couloir, quinze ans plus tôt, le jeune Vakarian file dans sa chambre poursuivi par une furie turienne faisant une bonne tête de plus que lui refusant de laisser partir la cible de ses railleries.  
-Allez p'ti frère! Comment elle s'appelle? Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu t'es fait beau juste pour aller en cours. Elle est jolie? Dis moi au moins de quelle couleur est sa peau? Je suis sûre qu'elle a des tatouages rouges sur une carapace foncée comme cette actrice que tu aimes bien. Comment elle s'appelle déjà? Nyla Vanis! Oh je sais! La fille de Fedorian est dans ta classe non? Maman! Hurla l'adolescente turienne rompant le calme tout relatif de la maisonnée, tu devineras jamais de qui Garrus est amoureux!  
-La ferme, implora presque Garrus qui s'il l'avait pu aurait rougi, tu racontes n'importe quoi.  
-Solana Vakarian, laisse ton frère tranquille, admonesta la matriarche tentant de masquer le sourire que sa curiosité faisait naître. Ton frère est trop jeune pour s'intéresser à tout ça, et il commence sa formation l'année prochaine, il a autre chose à faire que de courir après les filles. Pourtant, elle ne put quitter son fils du regard, un mélange de nostalgie et de fierté se lisait sur son visage, expression que Garrus ne perçut pas, trop absorbé par sa propre gêne et l'envie de fuir les assauts de son aînée.  
  
\--------------------  
  
En ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, Garrus marqua une pause, parcourut l'étroite pièce des yeux, et soupira en apercevant les cartons fermés par de l’adhésif aux couleurs du SSC. L'endroit semblait plus petit que dans ses souvenirs mais il demeurait le lieu spartiate, sobre qu'il avait connu toute son enfance. Comme tout ce qui appartenait à un turien qui se respecte, aucune fioriture, aucune extravagance inutile n'encombrait la pièce, juste un lit, une étagère sur laquelle trônaient les figurines des héros de son enfance et un bureau sous la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'agitation incessante de la rue principale de Cipritine. Retrouvant les réflexes qui lui avaient été inculqués toute sa vie, il commença a vider son sac et trier les quelques affaires qu'il avait apportées avec lui. Le naturel n'étant pas une chose qui se laisse facilement chasser, il revint chez lui sous la forme du visage de Shepard, il s'installa sur le petit lit, sorti son omnitech et commença à taper les mots qui tournaient en boucle dans son esprit depuis son départ du Normandy.  
  
«Shepard, je vous envoie juste ce message pour vous prévenir que j'étais bien arrivé sur Palaven, vous ne devriez plus tarder à atteindre la Terre. J'espère plus que tout que l'Alliance écoutera vos arguments et se préparera pour ce qui nous attend tous. Bref, j'attends de vos nouvelles, tenez moi au courant.  
G. Vakarian»  
  
La main suspendue au dessus de l'appareil, il hésitait à envoyer le message. Quel ton était approprié pour lui parler? Comment la saluer? Après tout, leur batifolage n'avait pour but que «d'évacuer la pression» selon les termes qu'elle avait elle même employés. Ils ne s'étaient pas promis amour et fidélité, ils ne cherchaient qu'à fuir leur solitude respective entre adultes consentants et oublier qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire un voyage pour lequel le retour n'était pas garanti. Pourtant, contre toute logique, il voulait que cela représente plus. Elle était probablement la personne qu'il respectait le plus dans cette galaxie et il l'aurait suivi jusqu'en enfer si elle l'avait demandé. Et il l'avait fait. Deux fois. S'il avait accepté de tenter cette relation inter-espèce, ce n'était pas que pour évacuer la pression ni pour avoir un simple coup d'un soir, ça il aurait pu le trouver dans n'importe quel bar de la citadelle, bien que la cicatrice recouvrant un bon quart de son visage lui avait fait quelque peu douter de son attractivité auprès de la gente féminine turienne ces derniers temps. Non, il parvenait encore à peine à se l'avouer, mais s'il l'avait rejointe dans ses quartiers quelques jours plus tôt, c'était parce qu' _elle_ lui avait demandé. Que cette incroyable soldat/commandant/amie l'ait voulu lui auprès d'elle l'avait touché profondément, et, cerise sur le gâteau, ça avait aussi quelque peu boosté son ego. Qui aurait cru que la féroce Shepard, la sauveuse de la citadelle, celle qui était revenue d'entre les morts pour le tirer d'affaire, celle qui était admirée par tant d'individus de races différentes, aurait désiré partager son intimité, même pour une seule nuit avec un turien défiguré qui n'avait pas su préserver ni son job, ni même les vies de ses équipiers? Il n'avait rien à lui offrir et pourtant c'était elle qui lui avait fait des avances, à lui, qui ne l'avait même pas envisagé une seule seconde, lui tellement naïf qu'il n'avait pas compris sa proposition la forçant ainsi à se montrer moins subtile. Profitant de ce qu'il racontait ses expériences passées, elle avait fait le premier pas. Et en toute logique, c'était désormais à lui de faire le second s'il voulait que leur relation aille plus loin, en tout cas c'est ce qu'il fallait faire avec une turienne, une humaine avait-elle seulement les mêmes attentes? Les relations entre humains n'avaient probablement pas les mêmes règles. Mais il devait prendre le risque d'être rejeté, il était adulte après tout, il pouvait l'encaisser. Finis les flirts adolescents où l'on se chamaille parce que l'on n'arrive pas à se dire qu'on se plait. Autant l'officier Vakarian que son alter égo Archangel le justicier avaient connu des dangers bien plus grands, ils avaient fait face aux pires criminels de la citadelle et aux trois plus grands groupes de mercenaires d'Oméga, il n'allait pas reculer devant une humaine, aussi charismatique soit-elle. Il y avait pourtant là une différence énorme. Affronter les mercenaires, l'injustice, pour rétablir l'ordre et sauver des vies il savait faire, mettre sa propre vie en danger pour les autres, pour la cause, on le lui avait appris, cela faisait même partie intégrante de ses gènes . Mais mettre son cœur sur la table, prendre des risques sentimentaux, ça, Garrus n'y était pas habitué. Ce risque là était d'autant plus effrayant qu'il provenait de l'espoir, de l'envie furieuse d'avoir un avenir, avec elle si tout se passait bien. Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air, rassembla son courage et ajouta:   
  
«PS: on n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'en reparler mais merci pour le moment qu'on a partagé dans vos quartiers, ça a été un plaisir.»  
  
Il se dépêcha d'appuyer sur le bouton «envoyer» avant de changer d'avis et ressentit une pointe d'angoisse et de soulagement mêlés. Il l'avait fait ce second pas, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. Les yeux fixés sur ses mains, il laissait son esprit s'enfoncer dans le souvenir de cette nuit là jusqu'à pouvoir presque sentir le bout de ses dix doigts souples parcourant la carapace de son torse, puis son col, puis son visage, la caresse de ses cheveux si étrangère sur ses joues, son souffle chaud dans son cou puis ses lèvres douces et avides cherchant les siennes, le parfum enivrant de son désir pour lui… Le cours de son imagination fut interrompu par le bip tant espéré de son omnitech. Il ouvrit la réponse non sans une certaine appréhension, d'un geste rapide, comme on arrive un pansement.  
  
«Alors là Garrus c'était franchement gênant. IDA m'a transmis ce message pour que je puisse te dire que Shepard est en train de parler aux grands pontes de l'Alliance et elle sera sûrement indisponible pendant un moment, ils avaient pas l'air ravis de ses dernières prouesses chez les butariens.  
Joker  
PS: «ça a été un plaisir» vraiment? Beurk, quelqu'un aurait de l'acide pour que je brûle cette image de mes yeux? Un conseil, la prochaine fois que tu veux faire du rentre dedans à une femme, demande à un expert.»  
  
Assis sur le lit, il s'immobilisa, un gémissement roula dans gorge tandis qu'une série de «Non non non» lui échappait. Il se leva et marcha frénétiquement en rond dans la petite pièce dans l'espoir futile de trouver une solution. Mais puisque personne n'avait encore inventé de machine à voyager dans le temps, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se calmer et espérer qu'il n'en parle pas à la principale intéressée, et connaissant Joker, il n'y avait aucune chance que l'incident soit passé sous silence, il risquait même d'utiliser ce message pour le faire chanter plus tard. Pour s'occuper l'esprit, rien de mieux pour Garrus que de s'occuper les mains sur une arme. Puisqu'il n'y avait pas de stand de tir à proximité, il décida qu'il se contenterait de démonter et nettoyer méticuleusement son plus vieil et fidèle ami: le Veuve Noire qui l'avait maintenu en vie sur Oméga des jours durant, l'arme de l'Alliance que Shepard lui avait offerte, une arme digne d'un spectre dont il avait promis de prendre le plus grand soin. Il s'absorba ainsi dans la tâche oubliant même de rejoindre sa famille pour le repas. Ainsi entouré par l'odeur rassurante des produits d'entretien il s'endormit la tête posée sur le bureau encombré de pièces d'armes.


	2. Rencontres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après sa première nuit dans la maison familiale, Garrus cherche le moyen de remplir sa mission.

 

Chapitre 2: Rencontres

 

  
L'esprit à des années-lumière du parc dans lequel il se trouvait, Garrus fut surpris quand il vit du coin de l’œil une silhouette s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il occupait l'un des rares bancs de la capitale, les turiens n'étant pas une espèce habituée à l'oisiveté, et encore moins hors du cadre intime, les possibilités de se reposer dans l'espace publique étaient peu présentes et tacitement réservées aux seniors et handicapés. Il fut donc d'autant plus étonné que celui qui venait d'envahir son espace personnel n'était pas tellement plus âgé que lui, ni estropié pour ce qu'il put en juger. Garrus se tint là, son malaise grandissant à mesure que l'odeur que dégageait son voisin devenait difficile à ignorer.

-Vous avez vécu combien de temps à la citadelle? Finit-il par demander quand sa curiosité l'emporta.

-Neuf ans, répondit le turien aux marquages blancs qui tranchaient avec sa couleur de peau d'un marron plus foncée, avec une expression amusée. Ancien du SSC?

-Oui, ça se voit tant que ça?

-Et bien, vous semblez être observateur. Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi?

-Le café. Ce n'est pas très courant dans les parages J'ai supposé que c'était une habitude empruntée aux humains, avoua-t-il, et comme il n'y en a pas beaucoup sur Palaven, l'hypothèse la plus probable était que vous bossiez sur la citadelle.

-C'est vrai. Ma compagne est humaine. Mais j'imagine que seul quelqu'un qui a pris la peine de les connaître et de les côtoyer assez pour prendre l'habitude de s'asseoir regarder le paysage reconnaîtrait l'odeur d'une de leurs boissons fétiches, releva-t-il.

Garrus lisait un certain défi dans sa voix et son regard, l'inconnu semblait se demander si il serait parfaitement honnête avec lui.

\- Vous êtes bien inconscient d'aller raconter au premier venu que votre compagne est une alien. Je sais que sur la Citadelle, les couples inter-espèces sont courants, mais si j'étais vous, ici, je me ferais plus discret, répondit Garrus.

-C'est difficile d'être discret quand les rares commerçants de cette foutue ville qui proposent des provisions lévo vous ont vu faire des courses une humaine accrochée à votre bras. Et puis j'ai le pressentiment que vous êtes moi, enfin, plutôt que j'ai été à vous. Et pas la peine de nier, je connais cette expression, ajouta l'étranger en ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer, c'est celle de celui qui se demande s'il a raison d'aimer celle qu'il aime.

Garrus hésita quelques secondes, étonné par la facilité avec laquelle ce turien exprimait ses sentiments, avant de s'avouer vaincu et répondit:

-Elle n'est pas… On n'est pas… C'est ma meilleure amie, soupira -t-il.

-Hum hum. Et?  
-Et c'est compliqué.

-A cause de son origine?

-Non pas vraiment, je ne crois pas, dit-il sans oser regarder son interlocuteur, elle n'est pas du genre à se laisser décourager par quelques regards de travers. Elle est sur Terre pour son travail, elle bosse pour l'Alliance, et moi j'ai du rentrer pour voir ma famille, mentit-il à moitié.

-Ah, une militaire évidemment plaisanta-t-il, même dans l'outrage tu restes un bon turien. Ma femme Julia est une artiste, obsédée par les fleurs et accro au café. Et elle me mène par le bout du nez, une vraie force de la nature. Alors raconte moi, qu'est-ce qui vous freine à part la distance?

Hésitant à parler de sa vie privée davantage encore avec un parfait inconnu, mais ressentant un besoin de se confier à cet homme, il finit tout de même par céder:

-Et bien oui la distance déjà n'est pas vraiment négligeable, on n'est même pas dans le même système. Mais surtout on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de définir ce qu'il se passait entre nous. Je me creuse probablement la tête pour rien, on avait juste besoin de ça tous les deux cette nuit là, vous savez ce que c'est, on évacue la pression entre soldats, mais sur un bâtiment humain, il n'y a pas de simulateur de combat ni de ring alors les corps se défoulent autrement… Ça n'ira sûrement pas plus loin.

-Donc tu admets que tu te creuses la tête, railla-t-il en lui donnant un coup de coude léger.

-Vous avez l'air déterminé à me tirer les vers du nez, vous ne seriez pas aussi un ancien du SSC?

-Et oui, c'est même là que j'ai rencontré ma femme. Elle se trouvait dans un secteur interdit au public, elle voulait absolument voir cette plante qui ne fleurit qu'une nuit tous les dix ans, et c'est moi qui l'ait arrêtée et interrogée. Le turien souriait tendrement en racontant leur rencontre et Garrus, n'osant pas l'interrompre le laissa continuer son récit.

-Je l'ai ramenée au poste, et je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur sa déposition. J'avais déjà croisé et interrogé des humains, je travaillais avec certains, depuis l'attaque de la citadelle, il y en a plein au SSC. Mais là, j'étais littéralement hypnotisé par les mouvements de son visage. Je n'avais jamais vu personne d'aussi expressif qu'elle. J'avais le regard rivé sur la façon dont sa peau se plissait autour de ses lèvres, de son front et de ses yeux, ses mains s'agitaient en permanence et elle remuait la tête dans tous les sens j'avais presque peur qu'elle se détache de son cou si délicat. Et puis, j'ai réalisé trop tard que je venais soudain de prendre son visage dans les mains, elle avait les yeux écarquillés et s'était figée. J'étais tellement choqué par mon geste que je l'ai laissé partir sans l'inculper, mais j'arrivais pas à oublier la sensation de ses cheveux sur mes doigts ni ses grand yeux bleus étonnés.

Garrus observait avec attention son camarade, inconsciemment en train d'imiter la façon dont sa compagne s'exprimait, reproduisant ses mimiques et gestes, et dont les mandibules trahissaient le bonheur que faisait naître en lui ce souvenir.

-Haha, rit doucement Garrus en se frottant la nuque, leurs cheveux… C'est probablement la chose la plus étrange chez eux. Aucune autre espèce n'en a, et c'est normal puisque ça n'a strictement aucune utilité. A part peut être ceux qu'ils appellent «sourcils» drôlement pratique pour lire leurs émotions.

-Oui, et je sais pas pour la tienne, mais Julia utilise des quantités industrielles de produits sur les siens. Donc en plus d'être inutile et d'avoir la sale manie de se faufiler partout, ça demande beaucoup d'entretien! Et contre toute logique, elle insiste pour les garder longs mais pas trop. J'y comprend rien, et c'est peut être ça qui me plaît tant, elle reste une source de mystères qui ne s'est jamais tarie.

-Shep… Eva attache tout le temps les siens, en 3 ans, je ne l'ai jamais vu sans son chignon, elle m'a dit un jour que c'était juste pour éviter de les avoir devant les yeux.

Il s'en voulut immédiatement de la faute qu'il avait failli commettre, son compatriote était décidément très fort pour le mettre à l'aise et le faire parler. Les yeux étrécis et la tête légèrement penchée, il avait définitivement remarqué que Garrus voulait cacher le nom de la principale intéressée, et il avait définitivement adopté des manières typiquement humaines.

-Ta _Shepev_ _a_ a l'air plus pragmatique que ma Julia, marquant une pause après le faux prénom pour lui signifier qu'il avait remarqué la tromperie.

Les deux hommes restèrent près de deux heures assis sur ce banc, à discuter des bizarreries humaines, ils échangèrent des rires, des doutes et des souhaits pour l'avenir. Leur complicité était indéniable et ils étaient en train de se promettre de se revoir autour d'un café quand l'omnitech de Garrus l'avertit qu'il venait de recevoir un message.

Sans réfléchir il l'ouvrit, oubliant dans la précipitation que son voisin de banc serait assez curieux et intrusif pour en lire le contenu. Et il ne s'en priva pas.

 

«Garrus je te transmets la réponse du commandant: 

 Mon cher Garrus,

 J'ai moi aussi pris beaucoup de plaisir en votre compagnie, et j'en prends encore quand j'y repense ;-). J'espère vous retrouver bientôt.

 Votre spectre préféré <3.»

 

 

Après une seconde de stupéfaction, le nouvel ami de Garrus émit un sifflement et en lui adressant une tape amicale dans le dos et dit:

-Et bien mon ami, il semblerait que tu aies hissé haut le drapeau bleu de Palaven!

Garrus éteignit vite son omnitech et grogna de honte en entendant l'expression grivoise qu'il avait lui même prononcé de nombreuses fois pendant ses premières années d’entraînement militaire, aujourd'hui qu'il en était la victime il regrettait amèrement ses blagues potaches d'adolescents.

-Joker… C'est le pilote de son vaisseau, son ami aussi… ça vient de lui parce qu'elle n'a plus d'accès à sa messagerie. Il a du vouloir me faire une mauvaise blague, elle n'est pas du genre à utiliser ces petits symboles humains pour ponctuer ses phrases. Ce petit enfoiré aux os de verre va me le payer.

-Hum. Ce sont des smileys, ils sont supposés représenter leurs émotions je crois. En parlant des os de verre j'en ai une bien bonne! Tu sais pourquoi l'Alliance embauche des pilotes avec le syndrome de l’ostéogenèse imparfaite? C'est pour que leurs marines aient une chance de vaincre quelqu'un à l’entraînement.

Il s'amusa de la blague mais se demanda si son compatriote n'avait pas choisi cette plaisanterie en toute connaissance de cause.

-Elle est bonne, je lui raconterai… Avant de lui briser toutes les phalanges.

-Mais même si c'est ce Joker qui a écrit le message, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a pas un fond de vérité. Si c'est son ami, elle s'est sûrement confiée à lui.

-Pitié pas ça, il ne sait pas garder sa langue. Maintenant qu'il sait ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, je suis sûr que tout le Nor… vaisseau est au courant.

-Tu sais _Vakarian_ , répondit-il en insistant sur son nom, je pense que le commandant _Shepard_ , le seul spectre humain, saura faire régner la discipline à bord du Normandy.

Garrus s'en voulait de son imprudence, l'inconnu avait eu tous les indices nécessaires pour résoudre le mystère qui n'en était désormais plus un. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il saurait rester discret, Shepard n'avait vraiment pas besoin qu'on ajoute «fraternisation avec un turien» à son dossier militaire déjà bien chargé.

-Je te rappelle que j'ai fait partie du SSC, on a pas mal parlé de toute cette histoire avec les geths à l'époque. C'est même ça qui nous as poussé à nous installer ici, on avait envie de tranquillité et je voulais la garder en sécurité. Évidemment que j'ai compris qui _tu_ es et qui _elle_ est, mais t'en fais pas, motus et bouche cousue, toi et moi on est dans le même vaisseau, je mettrais pas un camarade dans l'embarras.

Il utilisa l'expression humaine pour lui rappeler qu'il comprenait sa situation et qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, Garrus le remercia avant de prendre congé. La fin de la conversation l'avait ramené à ses problèmes bien moins personnels et bien plus urgents mais elle lui avait aussi donné une idée. Il n'avait toujours pas pu parler à son père, mais lui aussi était un ancien du service de sécurité de la citadelle, et il savait qu'il y avait une chose à laquelle il ne résisterait pas.

 

  

\-------------------------------------------------

  

 

Quelques heures plus tard, Garrus passait la porte d'entrée de l'un des bureaux les plus sécurisés de la galaxie. Elle était munie de caméras de surveillance, dont quatre au moins étaient visibles, d'une sorte de portail scannant les individus pénétrant les lieux à la recherche de fusils, armes blanches ou explosifs divers et variés, de trois gardes armés imposants autant par leur stature que par leurs airs rigides et disciplinés. Devant l'écran qui venait d'afficher son nom, son rang de citoyen, il fut donc fouillé sans ménagement puis envoyé vers le comptoir de l'accueil face à lui. Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l’hôtesse en uniforme gris anthracite qui lui souriait. Le contraste entre l'entrée froide des gardes et la chaleur qui se dégageait du visage presque noir décoré de subtiles pointes jaunes de la jeune femme était saisissant.

-Monsieur bonjour, puis-je vous renseigner?

Sans se laisser décontenancer, il s'avança vers elle et lui répondit:

-Bonjour j'ai rendez-vous avec le primarque.

La turienne le dévisagea, tachant de déterminer la probabilité qu'il dise la vérité. Elle ouvrit son terminal à la recherche du renseignement. Garrus put voir son expression changer radicalement.

-Désolée mais le primarque Fedorian est en réunion jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Je vous remercierais de ne pas nous faire perdre notre temps.

\- Cherchez mieux, je suis Garrus V...

-Garrus Vakarian! S'exclama le principal intéressé apparaissant derrière l’hôtesse en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. C'est un ami Vitia, je vais trouver du temps pour lui.

Ses plaques sourcilières se froncèrent en signe d'agacement, mais professionnelle, elle n'ajouta pas un mot, malgré la curiosité, voir l'intérêt que Garrus éveillait en elle. Il s'avança vers le primarque, contourna le bureau de la femme agacée avec une expression victorieuse et narquoise, et s'enfonça dans le couloir.

-Primarque Fedorian… ça faisait longtemps. La dernière fois qu'on s'est rencontrés vous n'étiez pas encore si haut placé, plaisanta Garrus.

-Et la dernière fois qu'on s'est rencontrés tu avais encore la totalité de ton visage, et tu courrais après ma fille répondit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Ah. C'était il y a plus de dix ans, j'étais jeune et je… Je ne savais pas que vous étiez au courant, balbutia-t-il.

-Évidemment que j'étais au courant, tu penses bien qu'un père surveille sa fille de près, tu comprendras un jour. Si tu veux mon avis, elle aurait pu tomber sur bien pire que toi, et si tu me promets de garder le silence, je dirais même qu'elle est tombée sur bien pire que toi.

-Euh… Merci… Je crois, répondit Garrus, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Après avoir pris l’ascenseur direction le dernier étage, ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce dont le mur du fond était entièrement en verre et dont la splendide vue donnait sur l'artère principale de la capitale, Fedorian s'installa derrière un bureau massif en métal gris et lui indiqua un siège de la main pour inviter Garrus à s'asseoir.

-Je dois avouer que j'ai été surpris de ton appel Garrus. Comme tu le dis, ça fait bien longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas parlé, j'ai cru comprendre que tu as même disparu sans donner de nouvelles à ta famille et maintenant que tu es de retour voilà que tu m'appelles et tu demandes à me voir sans m'en donner les raisons. Je suis intrigué.

Il pesa ses mots avec attention avant de se lancer, il savait qu'il n'aurait qu'une chance de convaincre, en cet instant, il eut l'impression de sentir le poids de milliards de vies sur ses épaules, et il se souvint de la promesse qu'il avait faite au moment de ses au-revoir: je nous sauverai.

-Primarque. Je sais que vous êtes un homme occupé, je ne vous dérangerez pas sans une bonne raison. Vous vous souvenez sûrement de Shepard, le commandant de l'Alliance Humaine.

-Bien sûr, le premier spectre humain qui nous as débarrassé des geths et secouru la citadelle pendant leur attaque. J'ai appris que tu étais avec elle. C'est bien qu'il y ait eu un turien pour poursuivre et arrêter Saren.

-Et vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé ce que faisait Saren avec les geths? Pourquoi ils auraient voulu envahir la citadelle alors qu'ils vivaient tranquillement dans le Voile de Persée? Et pourquoi Saren Arterius serait allé les chercher, sans parler de pourquoi, aussi agressif soit-il, aurait voulu détruire la citadelle? Vous ne vous êtes jamais dit que toute cette histoire était cousue de fil blanc?

\- Et bien ce sont les affaires du conseil, ils ont des renseignements qu'ils n'ont pas jugés nécessaires de nous faire connaître. Les spectres ont toujours été très secrets et particuliers dans leur méthode de travail, mais l'affaire est réglée, pourquoi tu reviens là dessus des années plus tard?

-Parce que Saren ne contrôlait pas les geths, ils ne faisaient qu'obéir tous deux aux moissonneurs. Saren était endoctriné et les geths vénéraient Sovereign comme une divinité. Ils arrivent Primarque, on doit s'y préparer, le temps presse!

Fedorian posa ses coudes sur la table, prit une grande inspiration et exposa le fond de sa pensée.

-Garrus, je t'arrête tout de suite. Shepard n'avait aucune preuve, si c'était le cas, le conseil nous aurait prévenu. Et je suis surpris, je sais que tu la respectes beaucoup, mais cette humaine n'est pas digne de confiance, elle a simulé sa propre mort pour réapparaître deux ans plus tard en travaillant pour une organisation terroriste prônant la supériorité humaine. Et même si la nouvelle n'est pas encore répandue, je suis au courant, je sais qu'elle a anéanti le système butarien! Tu me fais perdre mon temps.  
Préparé à se voir opposer de tels arguments, Garrus sorti une dizaine de datapads de son sac, se leva et en posa un sur le bureau devant Fedorian.

\- Une seule réponse: Saren n'était pas fou il était endoctriné. Et Shepard n'est pas folle non plus, voici le premier rapport qu'elle a écrit à l'Alliance et au conseil après l'attaque, il comporte toutes les conclusions logiques et détaille tout ce qu'on a appris de Vigil, l'IV prothéenne trouvée sur Ilos qui nous a permit d'arriver à temps pour sauver la citadelle. Comment on aurait pu trouver ce relais si le commandant avait tout inventé?

Quand le primarque voulu parler, Garrus leva l'index et l'interrompit pour continuer son monologue avec la vivacité de celui qui est convaincu et que personne ne croit.

-Je sais, les visions de Shepard ne sont pas une vraie preuve. Alors peut être croirez-vousle dr Liara T'soni l'asari qui voyageait avec nous, et qui a vu ce que Shepard avait vu grâce à leur technique de fusion des esprits. J'ai moi même vu Shepard parler à Sovereign sur Virmire grâce à l'Enigma que lui avait transmit une autre asari du nom de Shiala. Le témoignage des deux femmes est dans le rapport.

Il enchaîna en posant les datapad un à un.

\- Oui j'ai disparu ces derniers mois, j'étais à bord du Normandy, j'ai combattu les Récolteurs qui travaillaient pour le compte des moissonneurs en faisant disparaître les colonies humaines. Dans celui ci vous apprendrez que les collecteurs sont des prothéens qui ont été transformés et ils enlevaient les colons pour fabriquer un nouveau moissonneur. Dans celui là, vous découvrirez qu'on a rencontré un geth qui nous aidé à combattre ceux qu'il appelle les «hérétiques» des geths qui vénèrent les moissonneurs comme des dieux. Et dans cet autre encore , le rapport de notre excursion dans des ruines prothéennes. Bref, au cours de l'année qui vient de s'écouler, on a croisé de nombreux scientifiques qui ne se connaissaient pas entre eux et que nous ne connaissions pas d'avance. Le Dr Cayce sur Karumto, puis le Dr Kenson, une amie de l'amiral Hackett que Shepard a tenté de sauver, tous sont arrivés à la même conclusion: les moissonneurs existent et ils arrivent. On a déjà perdu plus de deux ans, on ne peut pas attendre encore, on doit protéger notre peuple et nous préparer à nous battre. Shepard a détruit ce relais pour nous donner à tous du temps, je refuse de le gâcher.

Le primarque prit le dernier datapad que Garrus avait posé devant lui, il s'agissait sur rapport sur la dernière mission à laquelle Shepard a participé, celle au cours de laquelle elle a du faire le difficile choix de sacrifier des milliers de butariens pour repousser l'arrivée de l'ennemi. Il regarda l'écran avec méfiance, et le jeta devant le jeune turien.

-C'est ça que tu veux que je crois? Une terroriste qui cherche à justifier un génocide et à sauver sa peau par une menace imaginaire? Et sur la base de rapports internes à l'Alliance sur lesquels tu n'aurais jamais dû mettre la main?

Garrus serra les poings pour garder son calme, en lui un tsunami de colère faisait rage, il lui fallait défendre l'honneur de Shepard que le primarque venait d'insulter copieusement, mais il ne pouvait pas manquer de respect à son aîné et supérieur une nouvelle fois.

\- Vous ne voulez pas la croire elle très bien, mais croyez _moi_! Je ne vous ai apporté que les rapports des missions auxquelles j'ai directement participé. Et _je_ vous dis que j'ai tout vu. Je ne resterai pas sans rien faire! Je posterai tout ça sur l'extranet, je le crierai dans les rues comme un dément, j'irai jusqu'à menacer le conseil pour qu'ils arrêtent de vivre dans le déni, je…

Il soupira et continua plus calmement.

-Souvenez-vous de Sovereign il y a deux ans, si vous ne voulez pas croire qu'il s'agit d'une race de machines intelligentes, alors c'est que quelqu'un les a créé, croyez-vous qu'ils n'en aient fabriqué qu'un seul exemplaire? Bien sûr que non, alors imaginez les dégâts qu'une armée de ces vaisseaux pourraient faire. Êtes-vous prêts à prendre ce risque? Vos certitudes valent-elles la vie des citoyens de Palaven?

Fedorian, impassible, se redressa lentement sur son fauteuil, posa ses bras croisés sur les accoudoirs, observa tous ces rapports étalés devant ses yeux.

-J'ai du travail. Laissez moi maintenant Vakarian.

-Bien, répondit sèchement Garrus en inclinant la tête, mais comptez sur moi pour revenir chaque jour jusqu'à ce que vous entendiez raison.

En quittant le pièce, il entendit la voix profonde du primarque derrière la porte close:

-Vitia, ne laissez personne me déranger, et prévenez ma femme que je ne rentre pas ce soir.

Entre épuisement et lueur d'espoir, il quitta le bâtiment avec le sentiment d'avoir tout donné, les cartes n'étaient plus dans ses mains désormais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avais un mini chapitre bonus, je ne savais pas trop si je devais le poster avant ou après ce chapitre 2, mais je pense que c'est mieux comme ça.  
> J'attends vos avis avec impatience, n'hésitez pas si vous avez des remarques ou des questions ;-)


	3. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petit chapitre intermédiaire du point de vue de Shepard.

Chapitre 2 Bis  
  


 

En se réveillant dans la chambre froide et impersonnelle qui lui avait été attribuée, Shepard ne put se retenir de grommeler. Arrivée la veille, elle avait été « accueillie » par Steven Hackett et un comité de sécurité qui l'avait escortée jusqu'à ses nouveaux quartiers sans questionnement, sous le regard illisible de l'amiral. Elle s'éloignait de son vaisseau, son foyer et de ses amis pour s'avancer vers ceux qui décideraient de son sort et de fait du sort de la galaxie.

En entendant le bruit métallique de la porte que l'on verrouillait derrière elle, elle comprit que la tâche qui l'attendait serait d'autant plus difficile qu'ils ne daignaient même pas l'écouter. Quand allaient-ils lui accorder une audience? Allaient-ils seulement la prendre au sérieux cette fois? Allait-elle pouvoir compter sur Anderson et Hackett? Le vieil amiral l'avait lui même envoyé sauver une amie qui avait la preuve que la menace était réelle, et pourtant il continuait la mascarade au lieu de la soutenir, perdant ainsi un temps désormais plus que précieux. Et dans tout ce chaos, elle n’avait même pas pu récupérer une preuve de la vraie menace, cette mission était le pire échec de sa carrière.   
Elle comprenait l'importance de la façade et la gravité de ce qu'elle avait causé en détruisant le système Bahak. L'alliance ne pouvait pas risquer de la soutenir officiellement donnant ainsi l'apparence de cautionner la mort de milliers de butariens, voir même laisser penser que l'Alliance pourrait avoir ordonné ce génocide. Mais elle pouvait au moins espérer que les sanctions et l'emprisonnement s’en tiendrait à ça: une façade.

Autant de questions en suspens qui s'ajoutaient à l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait déjà pour son équipe. Joker refuserait de quitter le Normandy à n'en pas douter, IDA risquait certainement d'être supprimée vu l'antipathie et la méfiance des humains (et du conseil) à l'encontre des IA, surtout une IA illégale créée par Cerberus, sans parler des quelques membres d'équipage de l'organisation pro-humaine qui n'avaient pas souhaité débarquer sur la citadelle en même temps que Miranda, Jacob et Kelly, et qui se trouvaient donc probablement dans une situation identique à la sienne, devant prouver leur loyauté à l'Alliance et la rupture de tout lien avec l'Homme Trouble. Tali s'en était retournée à la flotte quarienne et Garrus… Shepard ne put que soupirer en pensant à son ami parti sur sa planète natale. Puisqu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle, il l'avait quittée pour informer la hiérarchie turienne des événements à venir, il allait tenter de faire l'impossible pour préparer ses compatriotes à l'invasion des moissonneurs. Elle avait confiance en Garrus, si quelqu'un pouvait convaincre d'inflexibles dirigeants turiens de l’imminence de la menace, c'était bien lui. Et puis, il lui avait promis.

Shepard l'avait rencontré plein d'idéaux lorsqu'il poursuivait Saren au sein du SSC, frustré par les limites administratives mais possédant une intégrité à toute épreuve, elle l'avait retrouvé blasé et empli de colère sur Oméga, cherchant davantage la vengeance que la justice. De son propre aveu, il se sentait seul et désabusé, elle avait alors tenté de lui apporter du réconfort tout en satisfaisant ses propres besoins.

Non. Elle savait très qu'elle se mentait à elle même quand elle prétendait qu'il ne s'agissait que de relâcher la pression, la vérité était qu'elle s'inquiétait sincèrement pour son ami. Elle avait conscience d'avoir été un modèle pour lui autrefois, elle l'avait encouragé à entreprendre la formation pour devenir spectre, l'échec de Garrus semblait autant être le sien, et elle détestait l'idée d'avoir été à l'origine de sa peine. Comme c'était turien de la part d'Eva de blâmer le supérieur pour l'erreur du subordonné, et cette pensée lui imprima un sourire timide sur un visage qu'elle tentait de garder inexpressif en toutes circonstances. Alors ce jour là, après l'avoir aidé à exercer sa vengeance sur Sidonis d'une balle dans la tête, sa proposition tenait autant du désir sincère que de l'amitié, car elle chérissait la complicité qu'ils partageaient depuis toujours et qui n'avait fait que se renforcer avec les derniers mois passés seuls entouré d'agents de Cerberus. Depuis son retour, euphémisme pour ne pas employer le mot «résurrection» qu’elle abhorrait, il était la seule personne en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance sur son propre vaisseau. Le Normandy, son foyer, sa fierté, n'était plus, le bâtiment de guerre dans lequel elle avait passé ces derniers mois n'était qu'un fantôme de son passé, qu'une version reconstruite, améliorée mais vidée de son essence, son esprit. Sans l'équipe qui l'avait aidée à poursuivre le spectre renégat, il n'était qu'un vaisseau ordinaire, un joli tas de technologies l'emmenant d'un point A à un point B. Mais Garrus, lui, était resté à ses côtés, il n'avait jamais douté d'elle, il ne l'avait jamais qualifiée de traîtresse. Il était là, un point c'est tout, prêt à la suivre jusqu'à la mort. Sans lui, elle n'avait aucun doute que la mission eut été un échec. Il s'était rendu indispensable, comme toujours, autant pour les compétences martiales qu'il apportait à l'équipe que pour ce qu'il lui apportait à elle personnellement.

Assise sur le bord du lit, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête entre les mains, elle entendit soudain le bruit distinctif de sa porte que l'on déverrouillait.

\- Hey Commandant! La forme? L’interpella Joker, refermant rapidement derrière lui.

-Joker? Mais comment vous êtes...?

-IDA. Mais pas le temps pour les explications, j'ai un message pour vous de la part d'un certain grand garçon qui semble s'être remis son balai dans le cul, il lui lança un regard entendu en lui tendant son omnitech.

Shepard questionna rapidement Jeff du regard mais lut les mots de Garrus qui intensifièrent son sourire et Joker sut qu'elle avait terminé sa lecture quand il vit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

-Oh... Et bien dites lui qui je lui passe le bonjour et demandez lui des nouvelles de sa famille, répondit elle en tentant malgré tout de garder un air professionnel.

-Commandant, il se pourrait que j'ai peut être lu par inadvertance ce qu'il racontait, et sans vouloir jouer les entremetteurs, si vous êtes aussi mal dégourdie que lui on ne va pas aller bien loin.

Il prit alors l'initiative et répondit sous les yeux outrés de la jeune femme qui comprit dans l'instant ce que son impertinent pilote était en train de faire. Elle se leva comme une furie et saisit brutalement le poignet qui s'activait si vite qu'il eut le temps d'écrire et d'envoyer:

 

«Garrus je te transmets la réponse de Shepard: 

 

Mon cher Garrus,

J'ai moi aussi pris beaucoup de plaisir en votre compagnie, et j'en prends encore quand j'y repense ;-). J'espère vous retrouver bientôt.

Votre spectre préféré <3.»

 

 

-Jeff Moreau! Si vous n'étiez pas le seul timonier capable de piloter mon vaisseau, je vous arracherais le bras et vous briserais tous les os du corps avec! éructa Shepard, le poing ne tenant pas le bras de Joker si serré que ses jointures en étaient blanches et le cœur battant la chamade.

-Hé doucement, je fais que rendre service. Vous me remercierez plus tard.

Il lui adressa un clin d’œil et se dégagea tant bien que mal, ouvrit la porte pour jeter un rapide coup d’œil au couloir, puis il s'enfuit en lui disant:   
-Oh non revoilà M.Muscles, je dois y aller, laissant le commandant, la mâchoire pendante, sous le choc et impuissante.


	4. Passé et futur

Chapitre 3: Passé et futur

 

 

Garrus attendait, immobile, devant la grande porte au fond du couloir, celle de la chambre de ses parents. Ce n'était pas un endroit de la demeure familiale qu'il avait beaucoup fréquenté. Elle avait toujours été le sanctuaire de son père et de sa mère, le seul endroit où ils pouvaient se livrer et faire tomber le masque de leur rigueur, où l'intimité leur était permise. Les enfants Vakarian n'y avait mis les pieds que très rarement. Aucun caprice, cauchemar ou maladie ne leur avait permis de déroger à la règle. Mais désormais, cette chambre était le seul endroit où il pouvait voir sa mère. La maladie qui s'était déclarée quelques mois plus tôt avait vite progressé et l’avait laissée alitée. Au commencement, elle ne se plaignait que de maux de tête et de troubles de l'attention. Les pertes de mémoire et les tremblements avaient été l'étape suivante, l'étape qui avait transformé la menace intangible du syndrome de Corpalis en une réalité en train de réduire leur mère en une étrangère impotente. Depuis deux semaines, les tremblements avaient cessé, mais ils ne laissaient derrière eux que le néant, la perte de contrôle sur ses muscles était totale ou presque, elle n'arrivait plus à se déplacer ni à se nourrir seule, elle avait besoin d'une aide permanente. On ne comptait plus les moments d'absences mais les quelques moments de lucidité qu'elle parvenait à maintenir. Bientôt, toute la famille en avait conscience, la fatigue et l'apathie serait permanente et il n'y avait rien à faire. Aucun médicament n'existait, et le traitement expérimental des galariens sur Sur'kesh avait été une impasse.

Garrus rassembla son courage et ouvrit la porte, espérant que l'heure matinale permettrait à sa mère d'être alerte, pas encore épuisée par sa lutte contre son propre corps.

Sans surprise, il la trouva assise dans son lit, les bras posés lâchement. L'infirmière personnelle que Castis avait sélectionnée l'avait installée devant un film retraçant l'incident du relais 314, un classique pour les nostalgiques d’avant l’entrée des humains sur ma scène intergalactique. Il alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à côté du lit, le dos tourné à l'écran, face à sa mère. Il prit sa main, elle ne tourna même pas la tête pour regarder son fils unique qu'elle n'avait pas vu des mois, elle n'était pas là, pas aujourd'hui. Il détourna alors son attention vers la fenêtre à sa droite. Dehors des enfants jouaient, ils chassaient un petit animal en riant. Garrus pensa avec amertume que quelqu'un ferait mieux de leur apprendre la discrétion s'ils voulaient un jour réussir à attraper une proie, les pauvres seraient bien incapables de survivre seuls dans la nature, et ils n’auraient absolument aucune chance une fois les moissonneurs arrivés. L'évolution a ses failles rumina-t-il, les turiens, ces fiers prédateurs, s'étaient sédentarisés, leur société avait changé, et le résultat était ces petits êtres fragiles et insouciants. Il se demanda si lui aussi avait été un jour aussi inconscient de la dureté du monde qui l'entourait. La réponse était incertaine, mais une chose était sûre, à cinq ans, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'il finirait par se retrouver assis sur ce fauteuil à tenir la main à sa mère mourante, souffrant de l'absence de l'humaine avec laquelle il avait collaboré.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle? Il entendit la voix raillée et faible de sa mère demander. C'est encore la fille du primarque qui te cause du soucis?

Garrus, dont le cœur avait bondit de joie au son de la voix familière de sa mère, perdit aussitôt espoir en comprenant que son esprit était resté dans le passé, lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un adolescent et avait connu son premier chagrin d'amour. L'estomac serré, il décida de profiter du peu de temps qu'il avait avec elle, consciente ou pas, il avait besoin de lui parler et d’être à nouveau un simple fils.

-Non maman, j'ai laissé tombé la fille Fedorian, tu sais bien qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi.

-Pff, si tu veux mon avis c'est une idiote. Mon fils est un bon parti, un turien fort et honorable, avec un bon nom. Je vais en parler à ton père, son ami doit savoir que sa fille n'a rien dans la tête…

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien. En fait, pour tout te dire, il y a peut être quelqu'un d'autre, dit-il en esquissant un sourire à la façon bien particulière des turiens.

-Ah ! Et bien parle moi d'elle qu’est-ce que tu attends? Je veux tout savoir.  
Ses yeux brillaient de curiosité et contrastaient avec son geste lorsqu'elle leva péniblement sa main pour lui toucher la mandibule et l'encourager à se confier. Sans lâcher son autre main, il redevint l'adolescent qu'elle pensait avoir sous les yeux et vida ce qu'il avait de plus enfoui sans plus aucune retenue ou presque.

-Elle s'appelle Eva, elle est belle si tu savais! Elle a la peau très claire et de grands yeux verts et brillants d'intelligence. Elle est dans l'armée, elle a son propre vaisseau, j'ai fait partie de son équipe et c'est le meilleur commandant que j'ai connu. Elle est forte et courageuse quand la situation l'exige mais elle sait être à l'écoute aussi de son équipage. Je suis un homme meilleur quand je suis à ses côtés. Je crois vraiment que tu l'aimerais bien.

Il tut évidemment la partie de sa tirade qui concernait ses cheveux noir de jais, ses dix doigts agiles et sa peau si fine qu'on pouvait par endroit y deviner ses veines dans lequel coulait un sang rouge.

C'est bien, dit-elle simplement avant d’ajouter, je te connais Garrus, il te faut une femme qui te tienne tête, sinon tu continueras à faire des bêtises. Il faudra que tu me la présentes. Et que je parle à ses parents. Tu ne m'as pas donné son nom, elle lui lança un regard inquisiteur mais taquin, tu sais ce n'est pas grave si elle ne vient pas d'une famille prestigieuse, je sais que Castis ne serait pas d'accord s'il m'entendait, mais ce qui compte c'est que ce soit une femme bien qui élève bien tes enfants. Alors contente-toi d'être heureux et laisse moi gérer ton père, lui dit-elle tendrement.

Faisant taire le cri en lui hurlant que cette rencontre n'aurait sûrement jamais lieu et que celle dont il commençait doucement à s'avouer qu'il l'aimait ne lui donnerait jamais les enfants dont elle rêvait, il continua doucement.

-Pour ça il faudrait d'abord que j'arrive à la séduire, mon incroyable charme et ma vivacité d'esprit ne suffiront peut être pas. C'est une femme exceptionnelle.

-Garrus mon garçon, ce n'est pas à ta mère que tu devrais demander des leçons de séduction. Mais je vais te donner un conseil: soit clair avec elle. La subtilité n'apporte que des ennuis. Tu veux qu'elle soit tienne, dis lui avant qu'un autre ne la courtise. Et renseigne toi sur ce qu'elle aime, sur ces habitudes. C'est en faisant partie de son quotidien qu'elle verra tout ce que tu pourras lui apporter en tant qu'époux.

-Ça fait plus d'un conseil ça maman, lui fit-il remarquer en avec un pincement au coeur que malgré sa mémoire défaillante, elle demeurait la femme qu’il avait toujours connu.

-Très bien alors n'en retiens qu'un seul: arrange moi ce visage.

Il éclata d'un petit rire devant l'expression grimaçante de sa mère et ajouta d'un air confiant en se touchant la partie du visage en question.

-Je crois qu'elle aime bien mes cicatrices.

Garrus sentit la main de sa mère mollir entre les siennes et son regard redevint dénué de vie.

Il baissa les yeux, soupira longuement puis tourna son siège vers le film qui se terminait. Il ne voulait pas partir, ne se sentant pas la force de retourner affronter le monde tout de suite il entreprit d'en lancer un nouveau. Dans la liste qui défilait sous ses yeux, il y avait de tout, des clips musicaux, des vidéos documentaires sur la rébellion krogane, des courts métrages galariens, mais ce qui retint son attention fut la liste des longs métrages humains. Sa mère ne venait-elle pas de lui dire d'étudier la culture de celle qu'il tentait de séduire? Parmi tous les titres à sa disposition, il découvrit un éventail de genres impressionnant, des films de guerre, policiers, d'horreur, et d'amour. Garrus s'étonna qu'il existe une catégorie entière dédiée car le cinéma turien n'en avait pas, il était plus porté sur les faits, il dépeignait en général une histoire héroïque sans embellissement ni sentimentalisme, le genre d'histoire qui donne envie d'être un héros soi même, il se dit que Shepard aurait probablement appelé ça de la propagande. De plus, il lui semblait que la plupart des films humains contenaient au moins une romance, alors pourquoi en faire une catégorie à part entière? Il finit par porter son choix sur une vidéo dont la description indiquait « film choral » et « Noël ». Après une recherche rapide, il apprit qu'il s'agissait d'une fête très populaire sur Terre et eut envie d'en savoir plus. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà entendu l'équipage du Normandy en parler, et en déduit que ce devait être une fête mineure.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de film, tout ce que Garrus avait retenu c'était que les humains entretiennent des relations très compliquées et que cette fête de Noël requérait qu'on installe un arbre à l'intérieur des habitations et qu'on y accroche de la décoration verte et rouge. C'est à ce moment qu'entra Solana avec sur ces talons l'infirmière venue faire de nouveaux soins.

Solana lança un coup d’œil rapide à l'écran, plissa les yeux en ramenant son regard sur son frère et lui dit:

-Papa t'attend dans son bureau, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait mais il a l'air tendu.

-Ok j'y vais, dit-il en se levant, réticent.

Au moment où il passa devant elle, avant d'atteindre la porte, elle lui retenu le poignet.

-Gar', je vous ai entendu discuter tout à l'heure, elle était lucide? Demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

-Pas vraiment, elle était revenue quinze ans en arrière, avant que je commence mes classes.

-J'aurais aimé qu'elle sache que tu es rentré… Elle t'a réclamé tu sais.

-Je suis désolé Sol, j'avais vraiment pas le choix, il fallait que je termine cette mission. Après quelques secondes de silence il ajouta en se grattant la nuque, mais euh… Tu as entendu quoi de notre conversation?

-Rien, j'ai juste entendu vos voix pourquoi?

-Pour rien, je dois y aller, il vaut mieux ne pas faire attendre le chef.

Il quitta la pièce sans se retourner, et entendit sa sœur prendre la place qu'il occupait quelques minutes plus tôt. Se dirigeant vers le bureau du père de famille d'un pas déterminé, il se prépara mentalement à l'orage verbal qui s'annonçait. Une fois devant la porte qui l'avait toujours impressionné étant enfant, il prit une profonde inspiration et frappa. Castis ouvrit la porte, laissa son fils entrer et referma derrière lui.

-Tu ne changeras jamais, gronda le patriarche.

Garrus se retourna pour affronter le regard de son accusateur.

-Je peux au moins savoir ce que tu me reproches ou tu vas m'empêcher de me défendre? Répondit-il en gardant un ton calme et mesuré.

-Oh ne fais pas l'innocent avec moi! Tu n'as jamais respecté la hiérarchie ni l'ordre établi. Tu as toujours voulu faire les choses à ta façon au lieu de les faire comme il le faut!

-Ah! C'est de ça dont il s'agit! Fedorian t'as raconté notre rencontre, ajouta-t-il, faussement étonné.

-Évidemment! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais? Que mon ami me cacherait une telle honte! Aller déranger le primarque de Palaven avec les divagations d'une humaine mythomane.

-Je vois. Tu es vexé que je te sois passé au dessus, que je sois allé trouver les hautes sphères plutôt que toi.

-Tu n'y es pas du tout Garrus. Je pensais qu'avec l'âge tu comprendrais enfin qu'il y a des règles à suivre, que tu ne peux pas faire tout ce que tu veux comme tu le veux. Mais j'imagine que ta petite escapade avec ce spectre t'as perverti pour de bon…

Sous le choc, Garrus se tut et un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux turiens. Il pesa soigneusement ses mots, soucieux de ne pas provoquer son père davantage.

-Papa, soupira-t-il, laisse Shepard en dehors de ça, et lis le rapport que je t'ai donné.

-Oh mais je l'ai lu.

Le visage de Garrus traduisait son incompréhension, si son père avait lu la totalité du rapport, vu les vidéos, écouté les enregistrements audio des témoins et scientifiques, il aurait du commencer par là au lieu de rester bloqué sur le primarque.

-J'ai d'abord été en colère que tu ressasses encore cette histoire de synthétiques venant tous nous détruire. Puis j'ai réalisé que tu avais toujours été têtu et que ton obstination n'aurait pas dû m'étonner. J'ai au moins été ravi de voir que pendant tes années au SSC, tu avais appris à rédiger un rapport décent.

-Mais tu ne me crois pas pour autant, conclut-il déçu.

-Oh si. Tu apportes les pièces qui manquaient au puzzle. Il y avait des points d'ombre dans l'affaire Saren, tes éléments les éclairent, tout s’emboîte parfaitement. Trop de sources différentes s'accordent à dire que les moissonneurs ont causé l'extinction des prothéens et qu'ils sont sur le point de revenir pour qu'on les ignore.

-Alors, commença Garrus doucement, tu comprends pourquoi je ne pouvais pas attendre que tu acceptes de m'écouter? Shepard a dû sacrifier des milliers de vies pour nous donner quelques mois de sursis, quelqu'un doit préparer notre défense.

-Le primarque a appelé, il t'attend dans son bureau demain à huit heures précises, ne soit pas en retard.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est ma toute première fanfic donc le résultat n'est pas tout à fait à la hauteur de mes attentes, et j'ai même hésité à la poster, mais si je ne me force pas à le faire je ne progresserai jamais. Donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, tout feedback sera très apprécié.


End file.
